


I'm Burning and It's Your Fault (Zuko X OC)

by willowthevalkryie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, I have a vendetta against Mai, I mean it is but one sided kind of, I'll Explain Later, Maybe don't read this if you haven't read the comics yet, No Canon Divergence, Post-Canon, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, kind of, like at all, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowthevalkryie/pseuds/willowthevalkryie
Summary: “I know you need time.” Zuko says, raising an arm. “It’s a big decision.” He tries to look her in the eyes, but she averts his gaze. “You still have a chance to do good, Yanagi.” He says, his voice low. “I suggest you take it.”The metal door slams shut in the Fire Lord’s wake, and Yanagi is pulled back and restrained by guards once again. She doesn’t resist, her head hanging low and her body limp.She looks to her side, her gaze daggers, through the mirror she knows is really a window, where the Fire Lord can laugh at her all he wants.~~A compilation of some of the conversations that shape my original character, Yanagi, and Zuko's relationship. (Basically just an excuse for me to write dialogue, I think it's neat) Chapters will probably be in chronological order, but might also be really scattered (I'll put a timeline reference in the notes of each chapter, for clarity). Enjoy!
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), past Mai/Zuko (Avatar) - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> For timeline reference:
> 
> This storyline with the Red Lotus (actually a separate project I'm working on now) takes place about two years after the events of Smoke and Shadow. Everything in this fic is treated as if canon and is built on the canon baseline, so the timeline will be updated each chapter!

“I’m not  _ talking. _ ” The prisoner spits once again, her unnaturally frizzy hair flying rabidly in front of her face.

Zuko can tell she’s holding back tears. 

He folds his hands, coolly, across the table that the girl is chained to, and he speaks.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Like  _ hell _ you don’t.” She hisses, struggling again with her bondage. 

“You haven’t asked to be let out.” The Fire Lord offers, raising an eyebrow.

The young woman visibly tenses, chewing at her already-raw lips. 

“It’s not like I’ll have any  _ chances, _ anyways _. _ ” She whispers, a tear trailing down her cheek. 

“I don’t think that’s what's happening.”

“What would  _ you  _ know anyway?” Her voice is shaky, rigid. 

“I know that you don’t belong in this prison, and I know you’re hiding something from me. You’re going to  _ tell me _ what that is, or I cannot guarantee your safety.”

“What?” She speaks, in almost a whimper. “Why  _ you? _ ” She says through gritted teeth. “I feel so special, to be interrogated by the  _ big man  _ himself.”

“I know you’re afraid, Yanagi.”

“You  _ don’t know me!” _ She screams, tugging at her chains. She collapses forwards, body shaking as she sobs helplessly. “You don’t...know me…”

“Do you think you deserve to be here?”

She turns her head. “Does  _ anyone? _ ”

“You didn’t answer my question, Yanagi.  _ Do you think you deserve to be here? _ ”

“No.” She spits, her angry amber eyes meeting his honey-colored. “I  _ don’t. _ ” She sobs, biting down hard on her lip. 

“I’m going to offer you something.” The Fire Lord says, his voice low. “You have information my friends and I need. You can give it to us, and I will personally see to it that you are protected. I am going to offer you a place in my palace, however heavily fortified you would prefer, and all the assets you will need to  _ help  _ my friends and I stop the Red Lotus.”

“Why…” She sobs. “Why do you...think...I would  _ ever _ take anything from you? That I would ever  _ help you? _ ”

“Because, Yanagi,” He whispers. “You’re trapped. You owe the Red Lotus something, and you’re not finished giving it to them. They threw you under, and you don’t talk for fear of losing something very important to you.”   
  


“How?” Her eyes narrow. “What could  _ possibly-- _ ”   
  


“There’s a difference.” Zuko says, his eyes fixed on hers. “Between fear and loyalty. Trust me. I  _ know. _ And you--you’re afraid.”   
  


“What…” Yanagi catches her breath. “What if I  _ did _ accept your offer?”   
  


“You’d get everything I promised.” He sighs. “And if you feel the need to escape from my protection… I would know my presumption was incorrect. I think you’ve been lacking any trust for a while--and I might be the last person in the world you  _ would  _ trust, but I like to consider myself an  _ optimistic pessimist _ . It can’t all go downhill if we’re already on a slope, can it?”   
  


She doesn’t answer, just turns her head away from him.

“I know you need time.” Zuko says, raising an arm. “It’s a big decision.” He tries to look her in the eyes, but she averts his gaze. “You still have a chance to do good, Yanagi.” He says, his voice low. “I suggest you take it.”

The metal door slams shut in the Fire Lord’s wake, and Yanagi is pulled back and restrained by guards once again. She doesn’t resist, her head hanging low and her body limp. 

She looks to her side, her gaze daggers, through the mirror she knows is really a window, where the Fire Lord can laugh at her all he wants. 

Zuko crosses his arms.

“Weird.” Sokka says, mirroring his friend’s posture. “She’ll only talk to you, huh?” 

“Yeah.” Zuko narrows his eyes. “You’d think I’d be the  _ last _ person she would talk to, right?”

Sokka nods in agreement. “How’d she respond to your...offer?” He says the word with a little distaste, reminiscent of his defiance towards Zuko’s plan during their meeting.

“I’m not sure.” The Fire Lord looks on as she is dragged back to her prison cell. “She seemed… curious.” 

“And what  _ if _ your assumptions are incorrect _? _ ” 

“Well, we have nothing to lose from her, do we?” Zuko shrugs. “I have faith she’ll choose to do good.”

“I don’t mean to burst your bubble, Zuko, but not everyone’s can be a success story like you were.” 

“Maybe,” He says. “But I think Yanagi has it in her. She just has to get it out.” 


	2. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really two super short chapters in one! Maiko shippers(if you're even here lol) buckle UP for the first part, it's a doozy. 
> 
> For the part with Yanagi, keep in mind that this scene takes place a little while (maybe a week or so?) after the events of chapter one, as she's had time to mull over Zuko's offer.

“What are you going to do about Mai?” Ursa asks, taking her son’s hand. 

“What about her?” Zuko raises an eyebrow. 

“I’m worried for you, Zuko.” 

“Mom…” He sighs. 

“You were going to marry her. I can’t imagine how you--”

“I’m fine, Mom.” He smiles sadly. “I don’t really want to talk about it.” 

“Zuko, I don’t want you think, because you the Fire Lord--”   
  


“I’m fine. Please.” He raises a hand. 

“Zuko…” She reaches out to touch his scar. He turns his head. 

“Mai’s been pulling me around for too long.” He whispers. “I wanted her to be my Fire Lady, I really did, but I’m just--” He sighs. “I’m just not in love with her… at least not  _ anymore _ …” He presses a hand to his forehead. 

“I’m sorry, honey.” Ursa frowns. “I know it’s hard.”

“It’s okay, Mom.” He tries a smile. “I’m okay.” 

~~

“Yanagi,” Zuko sits across from her. She takes a deep breath. 

“Fire Lord.” 

He raises an eyebrow. 

“You’re a bit… talkative today.” 

She blows her hair out of her eyes. “I said two words.” 

He laughs. “You never  _ greet  _ me.”

She smiles a little, and Zuko folds his hands. 

“Have you thought about my offer?” He asks. 

Yanagi nods. 

“Will you help me get my friend back?”

“Your--your friend? In the Red Lotus?”

She shakes her head. “Well--yeah, he’s with them, but he isn’t  _ one of them… _ ” She bites her lip. “He’s trapped with them...like I was.”

“Yanagi, I’ll do everything I can to help you, okay?” 

She nods, turning her head. 

“If you want to go,” He says, his voice low. “I can take you back to the palace now.” 

She looks up. “Now?” 

“Of course.” He stands, motioning for a guard to untie her cuffs. 

She blinks. “Fire Lord Zuko, thank you--”

“Please.” He says with a frown. “Don’t thank me. You wouldn’t be  _ in here _ if it weren’t for me.”

She smiles sadly. “Yes. But you didn’t know,” She says as her shackles are broken. She shakes her wrists, then runs a free hand through her matted, tangled hair. “I didn’t tell you.”

“You know what, Yanagi?” Zuko asks, a smile on his face. “I think we’re going to be great friends." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for getting to the end of this chapter! Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated :))


End file.
